The measurement of temperature is frequently effected using resistance sensors, which can have NTC or PTC thermistor properties. Other temperature sensors use the temperature-dependent resonance of resonators or any other temperature-dependent physical variable, preferably an electrical variable.
There are applications in which information from multiple sensors is required at the same time or at the same location. The simultaneous determination of pressure, humidity and, if need be, temperature is necessary e.g. for sensing the current weather, for weather forecasting, for sensing air quality or even for technical purposes, e.g. for determining air density in hard disks with very high capacity for the purpose of stabilizing the magnetic head interval.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to specify a sensor component that provides multiple sensor functions inexpensively. A further object is specification of a housing having minimal dimensions for holding the sensor elements and any evaluation circuits that are required.